the Savior of olympus
by scribetothegods
Summary: I have decided to repost this I'll make a new summary after I rewrite the 3rd chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**I have decided to repost my story after digging through my hard-drive and re-reading it so enjoy**_

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!**_

* * *

Percy's POV

The time of my life began just a few months after Kronos was defeated, or so I thought it had.

My name, in case you have not guessed, is Perseus Jackson, but please calls me Percy. Annabeth and I told the gods we would wait until the winter solstice so that we could have time to think about our ever so important decision. We had finally made our decision without telling each other what it was the day before the solstice, so we made our way to Olympus the following evening.

"We hope you have made your decision about your gift!" Zeus yelled a little loud to bring the council to attention.

With all the gods staring at us, Poseidon winked at me to tell me I did a good job.

With me blushing a little I announced, "We have Lord Zeus."

"Very well, shall you Perseus Jackson become a god or shall you be granted any other glorious gift at our disposal."

I looked next to me at Annabeth, her face was whiter than the snow covering new york.

"I shall become a god, bu-" Annabeth collapsed to her knees shuddering like an old car about to break down before I could finish my sentence.

"I shall become a god." I repeated. "But at one condition."

"You don't have much room for negotiating boy." Zeus said impatiently.

"I also wish that Annabeth, who collapsed here before I could finish, to become a goddess."

With that Annabeth gave me a deadly glare for my last comment, but she looked relieved that I included her in my wish.

"We shall debate this." Zeus Announced.

With all the whispering in both ancient Greek and English among the gods, Zeus stopped the discussion and looked at us.

"We have weighed the benefits with the consequences; we will now have a vote."

"All in favor of making them both gods raise your right hand."

Surprisingly a lot of hands went up, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares which surprised me, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Only half the council was in favor then Hera said something that sealed it.

"YOU TWO WILL NOT DESTROY MY PERFECT FAMILY!"

"Perfect my crippled ass." Hephaestus Muttered.

After that little scene with Hera foaming at the mouth, all those who hadn't raised their hands did so except for Hera.

"Majority rules, they shall become gods." Zeus said sounding a little bored.

The entire council of gods pointed their weapons of power at us and shot golden light into us. I'm going to say it didn't hurt but it didn't feel pleasant either.

When the light died down, we had grown in size to match the gods and were glowing quite bright.

"Now what shall you two be the gods of?" Poseidon asked after we stopped glowing.

I started to think about that when Annabeth spoke up.

"I want to be the goddess of architecture and war, if that is okay with you mother and don't mind sharing your title."

"Of course, I would be proud to share it with my smartest daughter." Athena said with pride showing in her eyes.

"Percy, have you decided yet?" asked Poseidon

"I have, I wish to be known as the god of quakes and tides."

"That's my boy." Poseidon yelled with pride.

With that Annabeth threw herself at me not wanting to let go. As we were leaving, I tripped and landed on my face making the whole mountain shake just a little, but enough to knock over a few temples to the minor gods.

"Oh I'll have those fixed in a couple of days." Annabeth said while trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, wise girl for helping me up." I said sarcastically while picking myself up off the ground.

"You're welcome seaweed brain, come on let's go home to camp and explain what happened." She laughed while shrinking down to size.

* * *

Well this is my first chapter of many please review and submit ideas, all credit will go to the outstanding ideas and the creators. the first example of ideas should be about what will happen when they get back to camp half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm looking for betas/co-writers, PM me if you are interested._**

* * *

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PJO NOR PJO CREDIT FOR THOSE GOES TO RICK RIORDAN I DO HOWEVER OWN JAMES AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAKE UP ALONG THIS STORY. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

**_Annabeth POV_**

As they were walking towards the camp, a pack of massive hell hounds darted by with a flash of red and black chasing a little boy with green eyes and unruly black hair.

"Annabeth, go to camp and get some help; those hell hounds are chasing a demi-god." Percy shouted as he started after them.

I teleported to the big house to find it empty of everything but a bottle of merlot 1987 edition on the floor in the middle of the sitting room. 'This is odd' I thought to myself as I started to look around camp for any campers. But to no avail the camp is empty, and it looks like it's been this way for days. As I walked to Zeus' fist I was tackled to the ground by an angry Juniper.

"Give them back!" she screamed as she started to weakly slap me.

"Juniper, what happened and what do you mean give them back" I inquired of her.

She realized who she tackled and got off of me as she started to cry. After I got up I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"A man in a black robe that was covered in galaxies and stars came and took everyone to I don't know where but they all followed him with-out a word." She said while still sniffling.

I was shocked by the news of everyone being taken by the mysterious man Juniper described. I shook myself of the shock and went to go help Percy kill the pack of hell hounds.

As I walked into the clearing Percy was fighting to protect the demi-god in, I noticed there were more here than l when he told me to get help.

* * *

**_Percy POV_**

We ran into the clearing thinking we lost the hell hounds but the pack seemed to double in numbers before they jumped out of the trees. Then annabeth appeared out of the trees with wide eyes looking at the dozens of hell hounds.

"Hey kid, you need to close your eyes tight and don't open them until I say, okay?" I told him with a warning look and he did as I asked.

After the kid's eyes closed tight Annabeth and I started to glow with the power of a supernova and all the hell hounds started to be vaporized as they tried to escape. After a few seconds there were piles of monster dust in place of all the hell hounds that were snarling with absolute hatred towards us seconds before.

I walked over to the boy after we went back to normal and ruffled his hair.

"Hey buddy let's get you back to camp." I said softly as the boy slowly opened his eyes.

"What camp are you talking about?" He asked looking confused.

"Camp Half-Blood of course, its where kids like you go to be trained in battle." I said proudly.

"Kids like me?"

"yes like you believe it or not me and Annabeth over there were just like you until about a few hours ago whe-"

"Percy!" she said urgently

"Let's take him to camp first then we can talk to him."

"Fine let's go to camp." I grumbled picking up the boy who was shaking in fear.

As I popped in front of the big house I noticed the whole camp was empty. Then made three chairs sprout from the ground and set the boy in one of the chairs.

"So… what is your name?" Annabeth asked as she sat down.

"James…" he said a little sadly.

"Do you remember which parent you lived with?" I asked.

"My mom… but she was killed by my step-father last week." He said with tears coming to his eyes and rage showing.

Annabeth looked so shocked and saddened by hearing this all the buildings started to crumble.

"Is there anything you can remember as to where you lived?" I asked with enough rage showing that a hurricane brewed overhead.

"Our neighbors Paul and Sally Blowfish is all I can remember at the moment." he said

"It's Blofis, and that's my mother and step-father." I said with surprise.

Then it hit me, rather hard.

"You're the boy that lived next door to us a couple years ago." I said with realization showing on my face.


End file.
